ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vhnori
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Vhnori! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Alta McGovern" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-11-14T18:01:32 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 18:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Alta McGovern If there is some reason you are removing the information at Alta McGovern, I suggest you use the summary field or the talk page to explain it first, since right now you look like you're vandalizing the article. - 18:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome to Memory Alpha. Perhaps you can provide information about yourself and tell us more about your work on Star Trek and other projects. If you hesitate to add it to the article, please post it here and we're happy to assist you. Again, welcome. Tom 18:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ******************* Hello, it is me. I wanted to delete some things for privacy reasons. Plus add better photos that are mine to post. I never gave permissions to anyone to post this page in the first place. I apologize for stepping on toes and /or rash actions. Alta Vhnori 19:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nice to meet you and thank you for your contributions. We are an encyclopedia about anything related to Star Trek, like wikipedia for Star Trek. The information which were available on the article about you were information which were available on the internet so I don't understand the "privacy reasons". It would be nice if you would contribute further information to your artice if you like. I can add the days of your filming and the Paramount Stage but thats all. Have you worked as an actress on other productions? Tom 19:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No ones toes were stepped on, and let me apologize if any of this seemed harsh. New users tend to be unaware of their talk page, so if contact needs to be made a short block tends to be the only way to make sure that they've seen that someone is trying to contact them, and where. Unexplained removals of information tend to be suspect, even from established users, and we have to be rather strict with images so as to stay within US and international copyright laws. That said, we would very much like to know any other information you would be willing to provide. - 19:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC)